


Reverie

by QuirkyBeeRoll



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oneshot, Sad, i guess?, i wrote this when i was emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyBeeRoll/pseuds/QuirkyBeeRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's mind can be cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hopefully humans! My friend basically peer pressured me into posting this. She created this account and is currently threatening to “guilt trip” me if I don't post something, so here's this pile of shit I wrote yesterday whilst I was Ultra Sad™. Hopefully it's not so bad that I later cringe and delete it! It probably is. TTFN

Sometimes, Ryan's mind wanders. His brain's specialty seems to be creating impossible scenarios that the most optimistic of people would probably laugh at. 

Some days, he imagines himself as a member of The Beatles. Other times, his mind supplies him with random things like baking the world's largest cake or waking up one day as a female. 

The one daydream his subconscious loves to repeatedly torture him with is the irrational thought that he could somehow make amends with Brendon. 

It'll show him a scene of them bumping into each other at a coffee shop or a club. They're always shocked at first, as anyone in their situation would be. After that is where it gets unbelievably unrealistic. 

Brendon will smile at him, a real, genuine one that reaches his eyes. Then he'll say something surprisingly amicable like, “Hey, man! Long time no see! How've you been?”

Dream-Ryan will always automatically agree to whatever Dream-Brendon says, hoping not to fuck up the friendliness between them [again]. He'll smile and go along with everything, allowing the fantasy to fly him higher and higher away from reality. 

In the craziest ones, he'll find himself wondering what might've happened if he'd stayed in Panic!. Those are usually the worst... and the best. They're the definition of bittersweet. 

Ryan doesn't know what his life would be like if he hadn't left. All he knows is that he definitely can't go back.


End file.
